Needles to the Heart
by iimikuii
Summary: Ikuto breaks up with Amu and Kukai helps her recover. Will Amu fall for Kukai and fall apart again or will both find to love each other? Sorry for bad summary
1. Wait WHAT!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SHUGO CHARA!**

**Needles to the Heart**

**Amu's POV**:

_Hey Amu can you meet me at 7pm at the park tomorrow? _Ikuto texted.

I quickly replied _Sure!_

_ Next day at 7 PM_

There was no way he just said that. I kept replaying it in my mind, _Amu…. Umm I think we should break up._ Ikuto place his hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it furiously away and said coldly, "I don't need you anymore."

And stomped of behind a tree and waited until Ikuto disappeared. I sat there thinking what just happened and started crying. An hour later Kukai found me crying my heart out.

"Amu?..."

**Kukai's POV:**

**I **was walking back from a soccer game to hear sobs from a near by tree. I walk closer to the sound of sobs to see Amu crying her poor heart out.

"Amu?" I whispered. I put my hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"Ikuto… I told you I don't need you anymore." She whispered coldly. She turned around to slap my face when she noticed it way me, not Ikuto.

"Sorry" she whispered again and again like it was going to be her last words.

"Hey Amu, do you want me to walk you home?"

"sure" she replied and quickly wiped her tears up.

~in front of Amu's house~

"Come in Kukai I will get you a drink." And walked of to the kitchen.

When she came back she handed me some grape juice and said, "It's getting late you can sleepover at my house if you want."

"Really! Thanks Amu but only if it is fine with your mom or dad."

"My parents aren't here they left for a vacation in America and wont be back next month." She replied.

She lead me upstairs to the guest bedroom I sat down as she left the room to her own room.

A few seconds later I heard her scream, "GET OUT YOU JERK! EVEN IF EASTER IS AFTER YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

**AMU****'****S POV:**

When I walked into my room I saw the jerk Ikuto sitting on my bed reading a manga.

"hey Amu can I stay at your house Easter spies are swarming my house." Ikuto said not even looking up.

"GET OUT YOU JERK! EVEN IF EASTER IS AFTER YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed at him.

"Fine….." he replied and left the house through my balcony.

"Amu who are you screaming at?" a voice came behind the door which I knew was Kukai.

I ran to him and started crying again.

"It's okay Amu, I am sure you will get over that jerk, Ikuto."

* * *

**Miku: finally the first chapter from my new story done!**

**Ikuto: Hey how come i'm the bad guy in this story? I thought you loved Amuto stories?"**

**Miku: I like Kukai X Amu stories better.**

**Kukai: *walks into room* That was ****awkward...**

**Miku: Kukai do end!**

**Kukai: Why me?**

**Miku: *pulls out Kukai soccer ball and knife* if you want this back alive.**

**Kukai: Fine! R&R Miku's amazing first chapter! Satisfied?**

**Miku: Perfect! *hands Kukai his soccer ball***

**Ikuto: I was completely forgotten!**


	2. Can i forgive Myself?

**Miku: I feel good with my first story!**

**Ikuto: Make this story an Amuto! PLEASE!**

**Miku: No perverted neko man now do disclaimer Ikuto**

**Ikuto: No**

**Miku: *pulls out metal bat* now!**

**Ikuto: fine. IImikuII doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

**Can I Forgive Myself?**

**Ikuto's POV:**

_Flashback_

"_You have to break up with Amu." The director said to me._

"_Why?" I replied coldly._

"_Shut up and break up with her!" director yelled back at me._

"_WHY! I only dated her for a week!" I started walking out of the room._

"_Break up with her and remember if you don't nothing good will come out of it for Hinamori Amu."_

_ I shivered at the thought when he finished his sentence. I am so sorry Amu and pulled out my phone. I texted Amu to meet me tomorrow and she replied yes._

_~Next Day~_

_ I was so sorry for doing this to Amu._

"_I'm sorry but I think we should break up." I said as I placed my hand on Amu's shoulder, but she slapped it away._

"_I don't need you anymore" her coldness in her voice scared me._

_ She stomped of behind a tree. I regretted doing this. I wish I could tell her but I can't. I character changed and went to my house. I found that a bunch of goons from Easter swarming around, so I hopped of and sat on top Amu's roof and slowly came into her room I sat down and picked up a nearby manga. _

_End of flashback_

Five minutes later she came into her room. I'm pretty sure I surprised her after what I did to her earlier.

"hey Amu can I stay at your house Easter spies are swarming my house." I said not looking up because I didn't want her to see my face because I had guilt and sadness in my eyes.

"GET OUT YOU JERK! EVEN IF EASTER IS AFTER YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she screamed at me.

"Fine….."I was really broken up by then.

I jumped of the balcony hid in an alley all night.

**Kukai's POV:**

That jerk hurt Amu and he was going to pay! Amu was still sobbing in my arms after 5 minutes. I put her down on her bed. She quickly wiped up her tears. She blushed bright red because what she did. I smiled at her and she got angry me.

"Hey! That is so not funny!" she yelled at me.

"No I'm only smiling because you get flustered so easily." And her face blushed red even brighter!

I burst out laughing and Amu immediately kicked me in the leg causing me to stumble forward. Then she took the chance to kick me out of her room and pushed me into my room.

"What you get Kukai for laughing in my face!" Amu yelled at me.

Where in the world did she learn how to kick like that? I was taking more interest in her.

~next day at school~

Amu and I walked to school together. We talked about sports, music and other stuff. I tuned most of it out.

"You shouldn't hang out with me." Amu said to me.

"Why?" I replied back.

"I'm a nobody and you're a super popular boy. It will ruin your popularity…"

"Don't care. Just wanna be with my friend." He said as we walked into our classroom.

"Okay class." Nikudio sensei started, "We have a new transfer student from America, please come in Rina."

A girl with short black hair and a crescent moon clip in her hair walked in. Her uniform was different from other girl uniforms, it was black and blue and regular uniform colors where black and red.

"Ummm… my name is Zatune Rina." She said and every boy in the class was awing at her in how cute she was.

"You may sit next to Souma Kukai. Please raise your hand." I raised my hand and she walked to me and sat down next to me.

I passed a note to her saying '_Welcome to Seyio do you want me to show you around after lunch?'_ She replied saying '_brother told me not to talk to anyone and anyways I am leaving right after lunch.'_ '_Why?' _I replied _'I can't tell." _she wrote down when the lunch bell rang.

"See you tomorrow Rina!" I said to her, but she walked away not saying a word

'strange person' I thought.


	3. CONTEST TIME!

CONTEST TIME!

**Sorry people this isn't a chapter, so to make it up to you I have a contest! Here are instructions for it.**

* * *

**STEP 1: Answer the question, "**Who is Zatune Rina's older brother?**"**

**STEP 2: Comment the answer.**

**STEP 3: Wait for a reply to see if you won!**

* * *

**To win, you have to be the first person with the correct answer.**

* * *

**FIRST PLACE PRIZE: You get to add a character (yourself or another anime character) + a one-shot with yourself included in as main character + Ikuto kisses you.**

**SECOND PLACE PRIZE: You are added as a side character in First place winner + Ikuto kisses u.**

**THIRD PLACE AND UNDER PRIZE: kiss from Ikuto**

* * *

**GOOD LUCK!**

* * *

Ikuto: I don't wanna kiss every winner on the lips!

Miku: You have to

Ikuto: I only wanna kiss Amu-_koi_

Amu: *Walks in hearing these words* Ikuto u neko cat. Don't say you want to kiss me or call me Amu-koi or else I snap that head of your body.

Ikuto: Make me _Amu-koi_

Amu: *takes out chainsaw* you asked for it.

Ikuto: *starts running*

Amu: *starts chasing Ikuto*

Miku: *sits down nearby with a bowl of popcorn* GO AMU! U GO GIRL!

Kukai: *walks in* what is happening here?

Miku *explains what happened*

Kukai: *Sits next to Miku* GO AMU!

Sho Fuwa (skip beat character): Yo!

Everyone: GET OUT OF THE STORY! YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS ANIME!

Miku: *takes out chainsaw* I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR BREAKING KYOKO'S HEART YOU HEARTBREAKER!

Sho: *starts running*

Everyone else: * sits nearby watching what is happening*

Sho: HELP!


End file.
